Leaving What Needs Said Unspoken
by liam22
Summary: HC Written for a challenge where House discovers Cameron and Chase together.


**Title: **Leaving What Needs Said Unspoken  
**Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Prompt: **#2.05 Power at 50scenes  
**Summary: **Written for the hcsmutathon. The challenge was write a scene where House discovers Cameron with Chase. - She sat there, partially undressed, and yet she never looked more self-assured and in control.  
**Beta: **Thanks so much to the ultra-wonderful Gabby for the super fast beta.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own House MD or the characters within. I am making no money from this endeavor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase had fled, but she couldn't move. She was pinned in place by angry blue. She felt an irrational urge to explain; she didn't know why she felt this guilty. Guilt wasn't part of the plan.

"I kissed back," House growled.

Ok, that might be why she felt guilty.

He moved closer, bridging the gap between them until he stood where Chase had been a few moments before. She met his stare defiantly; she was tired of letting House push her around. If he wanted this, he was going to have to make the first move.

His eyes, full of anger and desire, slid over her and she refused to flinch. She sat on top of a supply box, with her shirt unbuttoned and her skirt hiked up around mid-thigh. She sat there, partially undress, and yet she never looked more self-assured and in control.

His eyes lowed, glanced down at her lips only seconds before he claimed them with his own. His mouth slid over hers in a kiss that was both possessive and passionate. It seemed to scream everything he refused to tell her. She kissed back with everything she had.

They were both gasping for air, as his mouth moved from hers to the pulse point at the base of her neck. House bit down just long enough to leave a mark. It was her punishment; he wanted everyone to know what they were doing in this closet.

He especially wanted Chase to know. House wanted him to see the mark on her neck and know who she really craved, who she really belonged to.

Cameron was his. And House never did like to share.

She pulled him back up for another exhilarating kiss. Her hands clutched his arms, tried to pull him closer. Any space between them now was too much. He dragged her hips urgently against his. The contact was electric; there was no mistaking his intentions.

She wiggled closer, brushed just right against him and was rewarded with a deep groan. House was hard against her. It only made her want him more. He wanted this too: her intoxicating kisses, the delicious grind of their hips, the erotic dance he imagined since the first taste of her. He had put this off for far too long.

His hands tugged off her blouse desperate for more contact. They felt wonderfully rough as they trailed over her bare skin. He peeled the flimsy lace bra from her breasts; the peaks hardened at his glance. She arched into his hands and gasped his name at contact. It was one of the most erotic things he had ever heard.

House wondered what other sounds he could coax out of her as he lowered his mouth to capture one of her nipples. His hands pushed her skirt out of the way and then peeled her panties off.

His fingers slid down her slit, delving into the desire he found there. The new sounds she made were even better than he could ever imagine. House pressed against her clit and she didn't seem care who heard her. He greedily wanted them all to hear, to make sure they knew she belonged to no one else but him.

House pulled back slightly and looked down at her, all flushed and gasping for breath with desire shining visibly in her eyes. It was a desire he didn't see when he first stumbled upon her; it was a desire he put there. He didn't want to think about what the rush of pride at that statement meant.

Her hands made quick work of his belt. She pulled him out and skillfully stroked him. It was almost enough to make him lose control, so he drew back and entered her with a swift stroke. She met him thrust for thrust and her eyes closed with the intense sensation.

She pleaded him for more, to go harder, faster. The words seemed to tumble out and they echoed his own sentiments. It didn't seem like he would ever be able to get enough of her.

She moaned his name when she came and he couldn't help but do the same. They rode the peak out together. They seemed to collapse against each other, both gasping for breath. He waited until he could again form coherent thoughts before he drew out, secretly savoring her closeness.

House reluctantly pulled away, but not before he pressed his lips to her love bite once more. As he fixed himself, he waited for the regrets that didn't seem to come. He knew they would arrive eventually.

He needed to get out of there before he did something stupid.

He turned around before leaving to glance at her again. She looked well ravished. Her head was titled back, but that did nothing to hide her look of utter contentment. He smirked at the picture of satisfaction she made.

"You kissed back," she said finally, looking at him with a smile.

He just grinned back and left.

Nothing else needed to be said.


End file.
